


【幸不二】最佳代言人

by yangxizi



Series: 榭寄生物语 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi
Summary: 这个以《婚礼》为上篇，《决赛》为中篇的故事集终于要迎来最终终终大结局了作为妈妈的我有点舍不得这个AU里的两个仔qwq无论如何还是要说再见的(тωт。`)以下为正经预警：像夏日的🍉 包甜 【包HE
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship
Series: 榭寄生物语 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122194





	【幸不二】最佳代言人

据不二周助了解，幸村精市已经退役好几个月了。

他跟进过幸村刚退役那阵子的报道，内容大多为惋惜神之子毅然离开球坛的，当然也不乏一些小报刊社为博眼球恶意揣测幸村退役原因。不二当作厕所读物看过几篇，内容都很魔幻，把幸村往黑暗势力的boss方向写，他都一笑了之。

幸村退役后回日本当起了国家网球队的指导教练，顺便还接了几个运动品牌的代言。

不得不说这些品牌商非常具有商业头脑，幸村往镜头前一站，就算光傻站着，也极具吸引力，更别提他在赛场上的那些傲人成绩。小女生们爱慕他，小男生们敬仰他。曾经有一段时间，一张幸村在球场上扯下头巾擦汗的照片，愣是在日本的大街小巷引起了戴头巾的风潮。

因为这张照片，不二被朋友谢了好几回，他每次都会客气地说，“就当是上次你借我记者证的回礼吧。”

圣诞将至，不二提前一周去超市购置了食物和送给朋友的礼物。 他有一个习惯——在家里不添置圣诞树，这就导致他无法邀请朋友来他家举办派对，所以每每去到朋友家里看见被他们精心装饰的圣诞树，他总是会赞美几句。

他见过的最漂亮的圣诞树，永远冰封在他的回忆之中。

今年的圣诞他没有参加朋友的派对，确切地说，他没时间参加。赶完拍摄进度已是深夜，他坐在火车上，想着冰箱里还有哪些东西可以煮来吃。

远处有烟花升起，不二低头看了看表，已经是晚上十二点。他抿了一口咖啡，安静地看着吹到车窗上的雪花。

日本现在应该是早上了吧？

打开手机他随手翻了翻，见幸村的动态好像在暗示有新的代言，卖了个关子说是中午十二点再正式公布。下面的评论区已经炸开了锅，不二被赞美之词看花了眼。他离开了喧闹的评论区，随手拍了一张窗外的雪景，配了一句圣诞快乐，发布了动态。

干完这些后，他又重新沉浸在这冬夜里。

大概凌晨两点，他抵达了公寓，放下行李后去洗了个热水澡，然后在舒缓的音乐中做了点果腹的东西，吃完之后他倒头而睡。 这一觉直接睡到了中午，他抵达公司后，先是和几个新来的同事见面握手，然后又马不停蹄地投身于工作中。

幸村看见不二更新的动态，将图片缩放了好几次，他的助理在一旁笑他怎么成了显微镜男孩。幸村疑惑地嗯了一声，继续细致地解析着不二的动态。

好像是随意拍的一张照片，地点是雪夜中行驶的一辆火车上，时间是法国的凌晨，窗户倒映出来对面没坐人，桌上有三杯咖啡……

三杯？会不会有点多？

助理拍手示意十二点要到了，幸村终于抬起头，“老样子，你准时发布消息就好了，账号和密码你都有。我要去队里监训，没什么太大的问题不用通知我。”

“收到！”

幸村感激一笑，起身下楼，驱车前往训练基地。

虽说幸村退役后开发起了代言这项副业，但他重心还是放在教练一职上，并且不打算朝明星方向发展。他觉得那个圈子太复杂，自己不是很喜欢。况且做代言能给队伍拉来不错的赞助商，上面也没反对，幸村也就正业副业两手抓了。

换完衣服，他突然想起了什么，掏出手机，给不二的北国雪夜火车图点了个赞。关上储物柜的门，他手上转起了哨子的绳，往球场方向走。

不二终于在回公司后的第三天完成了收尾工作，跟同事一起到外面吃了个准点的午饭。吃完饭他们还买了杯咖啡，一路上有说有笑的。

不二就在这时看见了幸村代言的海报张贴在一家珠宝店的橱窗里。

他停下了脚步仔细审视着海报里英俊潇洒的幸村，又抬头看了看店名，发觉好像是跟迹部的婚戒是同个品牌。

难道迹部集团买下了这个珠宝品牌吗？幸村为什么突然代言起了珠宝？这两者之间有什么联系吗？

同事见不二在发呆，走回来看了看，“哦，这不是网坛男神幸村精市吗！居然代言起了珠宝？真是厉害啊……”

不二朝着海报上微笑的幸村也报以一笑，端起热咖啡啜了一口，和同事继续走回了公司。

等他再次路过店门口的海报时，虽然怀里抱着个纸箱，但他还是忍不住停下来欣赏幸村的眉眼。

橱窗里的灯光把海报和幸村代言的那一套首饰上的碎钻照得璀璨夺目，项链上的紫色宝石嵌在正当中，折射着的光让他想起幸村低头时看过来的眼睛。

不二看见玻璃橱窗上反射出第二个幸村，震惊过回头，“你怎么在这里？！”

幸村仰仰头，把嘴巴从围巾底下露出来说道，“我来法国定居一阵子。”

“不不不……不行。”

“不行？”幸村看了看不二怀里的纸箱，“这是什么？”

不二往上提了提下滑的纸箱，“我已经申请调回日本分部，你应该……”

幸村走了两步，伸手帮他扶了一把箱子，“应该？”

“你应该在日本等我。”

不二的脸有些泛红，好像是被寒风冻的。

“等你干什么？”

“等我把你追回来啊。”

这下他的耳朵也红了。

幸村把不二的纸箱接过来放在地上，又从口袋里掏出一个方形的小盒子，在不二吃惊的注视下单膝跪地，“我倒是觉得……你从没失去过我。”

他仰起头，眼睛里的光比橱窗里的宝石还亮，“不二周助，你……”

不二没等他提问玩就一把拉起幸村，紧紧抱住了他，给出了肯定的答案。

还没等幸村给他戴上戒指，他继续道，“对不起，精市，我压根就不该做出离开的决定……那年圣诞应该是我们一生中最好的日子，我却把它搞成了最差劲的一次，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉……”

不二说到后面有些哽咽，眼泪止不住地往下掉。幸村吻着他的侧脸，低声重复着没关系。

幸村等不二的情绪稳定下来，示意他往后看。不二一回头才发觉珠宝店门前有一棵小型的圣诞树还没有撤走。

幸村握着不二的手，“你要是不介意，今天也可以是最好的节日。”

不二的鼻子也红彤彤的，他指着树上一个不起眼的挂饰小声道，“……那个好像是槲寄生。”

“是是是。”

幸村笑笑，掰过不二的脸，吻了下去。

回日本的飞机上他们收到了迹部的消息，只可惜他们当时沉浸在二人世界里——幸村伸出手腕给不二闻他新买的香水，不二则给幸村展示自己钱包里那张决赛时拍的照片。谁也没功夫和心思去看手机。

直到下了飞机，他们撞见了亲自来机场接人的迹部。

“你约的吗？”

幸村摇摇头，“我还以为是你约的。”

迹部横插进两人中间，一边一个搂过幸村和不二的肩膀，“听说你们破镜重圆了，啊嗯？你们俩的情感纠葛真是把我们这帮老朋友闹得够呛，我还跟忍足还打赌，看来是我赢了，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！”

不二看着路边停着的超长轿车，“我就不用了吧？下午还要去新公司报道呢。”

迹部坚持拉着两人上了车。

迹部集团在宣布收购某珠宝品牌的同时，幸村当街求婚的照片也被发布在了官网上。一时间网络上掀起了轩然大波，也有人挖出了幸村和不二曾经的照片，更是引发了新一轮的热议。 该品牌随后还在情人节推出了的一款蓝紫宝石对戒，取名为「Lost & Found」，海报则为幸村和不二在街角拥吻的照片，销量相当令人满意。

作为设计者的幸村和不二却并不想用这款对戒作为他们的婚戒。他们想搞点与众不同的。

不二坐在台阶上画着戒指的草稿图，幸村走过来把外套往他肩上一披，“冷不冷？”

不二抬起头环视着四周，“还好……你有没有发现迹部好像把大厅重新装修过了，顶灯和壁纸都和婚礼那时不一样了。”

“小傻瓜，”幸村亲了一下他的额头，“这些都是我挑的……既然他夸下海口要承包婚礼，我自然不跟他客气，就算是代言费吧？”

不二恍然大悟，“我还在想迹部怎么会用植物图案的壁纸……”

幸村笑着点头，起身继续去和工作人员布置大厅。

不二开口叫住了幸村。

在他们终将会携手走过的红毯上，幸村转过身，温柔地问了一句，“怎么了？”

不二有些气馁，“我到现在都还没设计好戒指……”

“慢慢来，我们最不缺的就是时间。”

不二来年就恢复了圣诞节的传统，每年都会搬来一棵巨大的圣诞树到客厅里，在上面挂满五彩的装饰，好像有谁跟他竞赛似的。 幸村则是每年都会在圣诞节当天带着不二去溜冰场，把礼物藏在冰场的各个角落，好笑地看着不二在冰场上跑来跑去找。

有一年不二找到冰场都要关门了还没发现蛛丝马迹，他就跑到正在喝热可可的幸村面前，眼睛亮亮的盯着幸村看，希望他能给自己一个提示。

幸村指指自己的领结，“我就是你的礼物。”他没想到不二信以为真，捏了捏他的脸，说道，“好啦，我开玩笑的。”

他牵着不二来到冰场中央的圣诞树下站定。不二说树都被他摸了个遍，没有发现任何东西。幸村一指抵住了他的嘴，单膝跪在了冰面上。不二暗自心疼他的膝盖，但更好奇接下去的走向。

“不二周助，”幸村望着不二的眼睛，“你愿意在年复一年的圣诞里，继续进行这个寻宝游戏，直至我再没有地方可以藏匿礼物，你再没有精力去搜寻吗？”

不二笑着咬了咬嘴唇，回道，“我愿意。”

冰场的灯渐渐熄灭，只剩下圣诞树上挂着的装饰灯。

他们就绕着圣诞树，牵着手在冰面上跳起了一支华尔兹。

End.

*北国：赤道以北的国家都是北国（很不讲理啊喂


End file.
